


A Day In The Life Of Meg

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Doctors, Eye Surgery, Hospital, M/M, Nurses, Secretary - Freeform, Teenage Pregnancy, dislocated arm, eating paper, ipecac, skateboard, the Novaks, writing obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Just a regular day at the hospital for Meg.





	A Day In The Life Of Meg

The hospital was buzzing as always. Patients filling every room, doctors and nurses running around like crazy. Everything just as it always was. 

“Hey Meg, there’s someone here that I think you might know.” Tessa who was the secretary pulled her aside for a moment. 

Meg frowned, “who is it?” 

Ruby pointed to a man with curly hair and I nervous expression on his face as he wrote in a notebook. “Mr. Novak?” The man looked up at the call of his name, his eyes looking around for the person it came from. 

“Doctor Masters is that you?” He gave her a small smile. “I haven’t seen you in forever.” 

Meg gave him a returning smile, walking closer so they could talk at a more reasonable volume level. “Yeah, we really should catch up. So, in the meantime. Why might you be here?” She looked over his body which seemed to be in perfect shape, except for the bags under his eyes. 

“You see, I’ve been having trouble writing my new book. And I thought that I would connect more if I ate the pages that I didn’t like. You know, really get into the whole writers vibe. Well I’ve been doing that since Monday morning and here it is Wednesday and I’m regretting everything.”

Meg gave him a concerned look. “Yes well I can see why. Eating some paper is normal, but too much. Yeah, I don’t see how you thought that was a good idea.” 

He nodded, his face courting in pain. “I didn’t really think it through.” 

“How long have you been in pain?” She looked to the secretary. “Can I have an available room for a patient?” 

Tessa the secretary nodded, “room 204 is available.” 

Meg nodded her thanks, “Mr. Novak if you could follow me.” Chuck shut his notebook and followed as Meg lead him down a hallway and into a room with an examination table and cabinets. 

“I’m guessing that all you need is some ipecac and you should be good. You’ve been avoiding the pain, clearly, and you can’t digest paper so…” 

Chuck nodded, “yeah I understand. Never doing that again.” 

Meg sighed, “I should hope not.” She grabbed the bottle with the right amount of dosage and logged onto the computer typing in information about Mr. Novak. Then she proceeded to print out a band and stick it onto the bottle. “Here you go, follow the perception on the bottle and you should be fine.”

Chuck nodded and gave her a smile, “thanks Meg.” He gave her a wave and with that he was gone. 

She left the room, letting Tessa know it wasn’t in use anymore. She stood by the front desk, making small chat with her friends, not having anything to do at the moment. 

The doors opened and a teen with blonde hair entered. He had his arm bent in a weird way and followed behind him was a shorter golden haired boy. 

“I told you that was fucking stupid! You never should have tried that bike jump, you moron.” The golden haired boy was glaring at the taller boy. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” The blonde looked up and made eye contact with Meg. “Hey nurse, can you fix my arm? Kind of dislocated it or something.”

“I’m a doctor, not a nurse. And I don’t specialize in that, but I can get someone to help you.” She looked at the boys questioning. “I think I know you two…what are you names?” 

The two furrowed their brows, “I’m Gabe and this is Lucifer. Novak.” 

Meg’s face contorted in recognition. “You’re Chuck’s kids. I’ve only met Clarence and Anna.” 

“Who the hell is Clarence?” Lucifer was staring at her like she was insane. 

Meg just rolled her eyes, “Kevin.” She called over the young doctor that was chatting with another doctor. “Can you fix the kids arm?”

Kevin sent a glare her way, “I’m a skilled brain surgeon and you want me to pop someone’s arm back into its socket?” He was crying on the inside from not being in an O.R in three days. 

“Basically, I mean I already saw their dad this morning. I’ll just add this to his hospital bill.” 

Gabe squinted, “our dad was here? What? Why?”

“He ate too much paper.” Meg shook her head and shrugged.

Lucifer frowned, “that’s fucking weird.”

Kevin groaned, “follow me I’ll fix this in a second.” 

Meg watched an annoyed Kevin and bored teenage boys walk down the hallway and turn into one of the rooms. 

Kevin came out of the room and went into one of the closets, grabbing a arm sling and returning to the room. About a minute later the two boys wondered out. 

“Dad’s going to kill you.” Gabe laughed as Lucifer huffed. 

“Whatever, wait till he sees all that candy you melted into the carpet from the heater last Halloween. We all know dad’s going to be doing his spring cleaning soon. Can’t wait for that.” Lucifer laughed back at his brother, who was now frowning.

Meg sighed as she watched them go. “Those Novak’s...damn.”

It was about an hour later that a tall man with black hair walked in. “I’m here for eye surgery.” He spoke to the secretary with a higher than everyone tone. His posture held high and stuck up. 

“Sure, can I get your name?” Tessa eyes were flicking from the man to her computer screen. 

“Michael Novak.”

Meg’s eyes widened, “another Novak…fuck man.”

The man looked at her utterly confused. “How do you know who I am?” 

“I know your dad, and most of your siblings. Seen most of them today too.”

Michael nodded, “well…okay.” He turned back to Tessa who directed him down to the left wing.

Once he was gone Tessa laughed, “are the Novak’s always here or something?”

Meg shrugged, “maybe. Can’t really tell anymore.”

It was about an hour later that the doors opened and yet another Novak entered the hospital. 

Meg looked up and smirked, “hey Clarence.” 

Cas nodded, his eyes looking at the floor as he walked. A taller boy was behind him, his hand linked with Cas’s.

“Who’d you bring with you?” Meg eyed Dean who gave her a weird look. 

“Dean, that’s Meg. I’ve known her a while. And Meg this is Dean, he’s uh-“ the blue eyes boy looked up at the other, a pleading look on his face. Dean looked down at him, looking away and giving a small nod. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Meg gave them a smile, “aw how adorable. Little Cassie’s all grown up. So, what exactly are you two doing here?”

Cas bit his lip, tearing a strip of skin off it and eating it. “There’s uh- something…”

Meg gave Cas a worried look. “Can I get someone to help you?” 

Cas shook his head sadly, “no actually. Can you help me?” He looked back up, their eyes connecting together to express everything that wasn’t said.

Meg nodded, “yeah. Follow me.” She lead the two boys down the maternity hallway and into an empty room, shutting the door once they were all inside. 

“What do you need help with Clarence?” Meg wished she didn’t have to ask by the expression he gave her.

“I have to- we- we have to see if I’m pregnant.” Cas was on the verge of tears and Dean looked like he wanted to shrivel up and die.

“I can help you with that, if you sit up here and lay back I get check.”

Castiel nodded, climbing onto the examination table and laying back. His breathing had picked up and he was fidgeting nervously. The green eyed boy slowly walked over and stood by Cas’s side, taking the boy’s hand when he reached out for his own. “It’ll be okay Cas.” He tried to give the black haired boy a smile but ended up failing.

Meg grabbed the gel for the procedure and turned on the ultrasound machine. “Can you unbutton your shirt for me?”

Cas nodded, his fingers working as best as they could to get his shirt open. 

Meg applied the gel to his bare skin, completely forgetting to warn him about how cold it was. 

“Jesus! It’s freezing!” He twitched and flew up, only for Dean to pull him back down.

“Sorry Clarence, it’ll warm up in a second.” She speared the gel around with the wand probe and looked at the screen to detect anything. 

“I see it, not that big. But definitely something, appears to be around 7 weeks. You still have plenty of options.” She looked to Cas with pity at the last statement. 

The young boy nodded, “thanks Doctor Masters.” He gulped and looked back at the imagine of his baby. “That’s really it huh?”

The doctor nodded, “that’s it.”

Dean was gaping at it, his hand loose in Castiel's grasp. 

“Wanna hear the heartbeat?” The two nodded their heads before they heard a whooshing noise echo through the room.

“Holy shit Cas.” Dean was smiling, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Yeah…” Cas was almost in a daze like state. Complete and totally happy. 

Meg turned off the heartbeat and gave them the ‘serious’ face.

“You have options, four to be exact. Abortion, foster care, adoption, or raising it.”

Cas looked at Dean terrified. “I don’t think I can get an abortion.” The other boy looked at him with slight panic as well. “No, I um- I wasn’t thinking that.” He rubbed the back of his head. “How would this whole foster care thing work?”

“Well, until you and Cas have your lives sorted out and are financial stable. You can have your kid be in foster care, where a family who can support them will take care of them.”

Meg grabbed a paper towel and cleaned Cas off while the teens processed everything.

“Dean, I don’t know…” the dirty blonde tightened his hold on Cas’s hand. “It’ll be okay. I promise.  
We’ll figure it out.”

Cas nodded, “Thanks Doctor Masters.”

“No problem Clarence. Oh I have to let you know, your dad is going to be charged for this.”

Cas’s eyes widened, “fuck. We should have went to the free clinic.”

Meg gave him a smile, “I don’t think your going to have to be the only one explaining something to your dad.”

Cas gave her a confused look, compete with his head tilt. “I don’t understand…but okay.” 

The two left and Meg shook her head, “Damn Novak’s.”


End file.
